


CH 💗 BM

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [12]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben has his operation in the middle of lockdown and is upset that Callum cannot come with him. Callum makes the best of their situation
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	CH 💗 BM

'So I've got my operation tomorrow' Ben told Callum a few minutes after Callum had answered the video call 

'That's good... Least its still going ahead, loads have been cancelled' Callum told him   
'Yeah' Ben told him half heartedly  
'Are you scared?' Callum asked quietly  
'A Little' Ben replied dropping his face so that Callum couldn't see how scared he really was 

'baby.. Its going to be fine..' Callum said trying to reassure him   
'Look at e darling' Callum said more forcefully

Ben pulled his head up and started at his boyfriend across the laptop screen   
'It is going to be alright, I'm so proud pf you for getting this far' Callum told him sternly finishing by giving Ben a sweet caring smile

'I wish you could come with me.. I hate this Cal' Ben whispered feeling the tears start to well in his eyes for the 3rd time that day. 

He had cried initially when he heard that the operation had been re-scheduled for the next day then at the sudden realization that Callum would not be there with him

'I know baby.. I wish I was coming too.. but I'll be in here' Callum said pressing his hands across his heart 

'And you've got the bracelet I gave you?' Callum asked pointing to his wrist  
Ben smiled and pulled his right hand up so Callum could see the bracelet on his wrist.

'Haven't taken it off since it arrived' Ben told him pressing a kiss tot he smooth metal bar with there initials engraved into it. 

Callum had brought it for him before the shit storm that was lockdown and the global pandemic happened, he wanted to give it to Ben after the original operation only that had not happened and then he had put back giving it to him. When they where forced to part Callum had decided that it was then the perfect time and sent it to his boyfriend in the hope it would give him some comfort ( along with one of his hoodies that he knew Ben loved so much) 

The bracelet was made of a piece of thin black leather, in the middle was a silver bar that was engraved CH 💗 BM It was probably a bit cliché but it was them and Ben loved it.

'I'm not sure if they will let you wear it when you go in but wear it before and afterwards okay' Callum told him 

Ben nodded letting the hot tear drop down his cheek

'Oh baby' Callum whispered not knowing what to say or do to make Ben feel better  
'Please don't cry darling... I hate to see you hurting when there isn't anything I can do about it' Callum told him 

Ben used the throw that was on his bed to wipe his tears up before looking back at Callum. 

'I miss you' He whispered   
'I miss you too, so much baby.. but I promise you it wont be long now.. some people are even going back to work so as soon as the lockdown is officially lifted I'm coming to get you' Callum told him before blowing a kiss in Ben's general direction  
Ben caught the kiss and blew one back as they both smiled at each other.   
They talked a bit more until Ben started yawning

'You better get some sleep baby, big day tomorrow' Callum told him   
Ben looked torn he wanted to stay with Callum for as long as possible but equally he was so fucking tied

'Lie down darling, get comfortable, I'll stay until you fall asleep' Callum told him as he watched Ben get under the covers and move the laptop so that he could still see Callum as much as he could without his glasses on. Taking them off and laying them on the bedside table he squinted at the computer screen before signing

'I Love You' at Callum   
'I Love you too baby... sweet dreams' Callum told him signing the words back and waiting for his angel to fall asleep. 

***

Callum leant against the wall of the entrance to the hospital. He knew he probably shouldn't have been there but the one of the benefits of working in the police meant he could at least be at the hospital for Ben even if he wasn't inside with him, to the staff he was just keeping an eye out but secretly he was here for one thing only.

His face lit up when he saw Ben walk into the hospital care park alone  
'Ben!' Callum cried out, as much as he wanted to run to the younger man he knew he had to keep his distance.

'Callum? what..?' Ben asked looking around them and then back at Callum

'Made sure I was stationed here today... want to be here for you even if I cant be by your side... I'm going to wait here until you come out, I'm not going to let you go through this on your own' Callum told him 

'Callum... I.. I don't know what to say' Ben whispered a stray tear running down his cheek. He didn't deserve such a thoughtful kind boyfriend.   
'Thank you' He whispered 

'Your wearing my hoodie... and the bracelet?' Callum asked   
'Needed you with me' Ben told him pushing up the sleeve so Callum could see he had the bracelet tight around his wrist

'Your be here when I come out?' Ben asked nervously  
'Of course I will baby' Callum told him giving him a beautiful smile   
'I love you' Ben told him blowing a kiss at his boyfriend who caught it and pressed his hand over his heart

'Good luck darling... I Love you' 

***

'Your still here?' Ben asked as he walked out of the hospital sitting on the far end of the bench that Callum was now sitting. 

The hospital had put marking tape on the sit marking out the 2metre distance you where required to leave but it didn't help the weird feeling that crept up inside of him being so close to Callum but not being able to touch him. 

'Told you I would be... how did it go?' Callum asked turning to face Ben  
'Good... just gotta wait a few weeks and then they'll turn it on... see if it works' Ben told him 'Hopefully you'll be able to come in with me' Ben told him looking at him with a shy smile

'Hopefully' Callum told him 

Putting his hand on the bench, he knew he shouldn't have been doing this but he needed something. 

Ben looked down at Callum's hand. he placed his own on the bench and inched it slowly over to Callum

The love he felt the moment their little fingers touched was like electricity sparking in his veins and his heart, he felt complete for a short moment. 

'Socially distance walk you home?' Callum asked with there fingers still touching  
'Please?' Ben asked nodding his head. 

He focused on the feeling of Callum's touch for a few minutes longer before they parted once more and walked each other home, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment are appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
